


Worth the wait.

by Clevvrvixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Evil Argents, M/M, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevvrvixen/pseuds/Clevvrvixen
Summary: When Scott breaks a pregnant Stiles heart. Stiles does what is necessary to protect his unborn baby. Hopefully the journey leads to a good ending that is worth the wait.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 34
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

“We had a nice run but i think it's time that we see other people.i might have already met someone else”

Letting the words slide off me as I stare at the candle in the middle of the table I breathe deep, taking everything in trying to decide on my next move. Glancing up I see he looks smug, he did this in public hoping that I would make a scene to help make this more entertaining for him. He always likes to look like the victim, nothing is ever his fault. The crinkle in my pocket reminds me that I can not lose this. So really the only way to not let him win would be to make him cause the scene. I have several ways I could go about this. My darker side tells me to play on his insecurities. I try not to listen to my dark side because often omegas are supposed to be sweet and innocent but right now it seems like a great idea. It's not just me I have to think about from this point forward.  
“Well Scott this is a bit sudden but i think you're right we had fun but really you're right i'm ready to move on, the excitement has long since left the bedroom. And with my next heat just around the corner i didn't want to be left unsatisfied i was planning to let you know i would be looking for a new heat partner before it got much closer so this works out great for both of us.” 

Scott spluttered loudly, already starting to draw the attention of the other dinners in the restaurant.   
“What the hell is that supposed to mean!”   
“ I really think I was quite clear.” i said sardonically “you have been leaving me unsatisfied so i am looking for a new heat partner, because you haven't been doing it for me in a while.”

Scott stands quickly knocking over his chair with a long bang.  
“You stupid whore! You think you can try and leave me? nobody gets to leave me. Nobody else will ever want a horrible omega like you ” he reels his arm back like he is about to strike me. with that i know i have won. I don't have to do anything more to come out on top of the break up except break down and cry and then he will always be the bad guy. The poor little weak omega who leaves a clearly abusive alpha and then I will have alphas lining up left and right to take care of me. I won't have to worry about anything, especially the little picture I am carrying in my pocket that I had been so happy to share with him. But now i will share it with someone else. But for now to set the stage.   
One flinch, a cower and a whimper and it looks like this is a very common occurrence. Alphas across the restaurant are rushing to my aid.   
The mated pair closest to me both rush over the omega mate to my side to offer me comfort and the alpha to wrestle scott to the ground as he snarls and screams curing me as a stupid omega whore.  
Burying my head into the other omegas shoulder with little whimpers and sniffles I clutch my stomach begging the omega to make it stop. 

The cops come and with them a familiar face.

“Stiles!” the sheriff rushes up “son, whats going on here?”   
“Dad!” I jump from the omegas shoulder to dads clinging with all my might as I cry my eyes out in genuine tears this time. Realizing that I am a pregnant omega with no alpha.   
“Stiles, baby tell me what's going on? What happened with scott?”  
“Dad, I don't know what happened, i tried to tell scott the good news but as soon as i showed him the picture he went nuts and said that i was an omega whore and that we were through.'' The tears are streaming down my face as I spin a variation of what happened for my dad and his deputy taking notes. Dad rubs my back to encourage me to keep talking without prompting me, still very much in sheriff mode.  
“When i asked him why, he told me that he had already met someone else and he wasn't gonna let me drag his life down with my bullshit.” letting a sob take over bury myself into his chest and let my story taper off.  
“It's ok, son.” he rubs my back looking over at the deputy. The deputy nods his head at his boss encouraging him to ask the question they both want the answer to.  
“Stiles, I have to ask what is the news you were trying to tell scott?”  
I don't even have to say anything to get my point across now the entire restaurant is looking at trying to get more of the gossip from the source before they spread it around town. The deputy that took Scott outside to the squad car has even made his way back to hear the end of the story. I sniffle a little and wipe my face on my sleeve before I reach into my pocket and pull out the picture of my 8 week sonogram.   
The gasps of the shock, sadness, and disgust the sound around the building tells the story that the gossip mill will spread. An alpha that rejects his pregnant omega. He will never get another omega in this town, or anywhere that the story follows him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scott breaks a pregnant Stiles heart. Stiles does what is necessary to protect his unborn baby. Hopefully the journey leads to a good ending that is worth the wait.

Within a week the story had spread to the entire town. Every alpha beta and omega. Telling of the abusive alpha hidden in their mits. How the sheriff's poor omega son was left pregnant and alone when his alpha heat partner attempted to beat him in public after hearing of their unexpected pregnancy.   
Standing in the kitchen hand on my still flat stomach. I look out the window into the backyard watching as the wind blows leaves across the yard. Taking Scott down was too easy after that night the town did all the work for me. Within three days everyone knew something had happened. Within five Scott Could barely leave his mother's house for worry that someone would accost him. By the end of the first week the only people in contact with him were his mother and new girlfriend.  
Not much else for me to do besides sit and watch. Which makes it rather boring really. As I worry about what life has in store for me and my little junebug. Just over 9 weeks pregnant. Living with my dad again, mate less. Only my job as a crime scene tech to keep me busy, and there isn't that much crime in Beacon county.   
I hear movement upstairs as dad stumbles out of bed finally awake. Enough moping for me this morning I guess. I set about starting breakfast a pair of egg white omelettes for dad and myself. The shower stops upstairs as I am plating breakfast for the two of us.   
"Morning dad." I say in between bites as dad comes down the stairs. Grimacing when he sees his healthy breakfast.  
"Morning Stiles." He says as he sits and starts to dig in while he reads the paper.  
We haven't talked too much since the incident. Dad knows there is stuff I'm not telling him but he is used to that with me. I have always played my cards close to my chest not sharing too much since mom died and I lost my dad to the bottle. By the time he dug himself free of that. The young and innocent kid he knew was gone. The hug I used in my act at the restaurant was the first time we had hugged in a long time.  
Sometimes I think he sees around my acts and knows what I am underneath the sweet omega I like to play sometimes. Sees the dark and scary parts of me. But he never says anything. The suspicion in his eyes sometimes just flickers but always goes so fast.   
Staring at him with a calculating look a second too long I see the suspicion but it's always gone so fast.  
This morning is no different, I eat quietly fiddling with my phone as I watch his gaze flicker between watching me and reading the paper. The suspicion is tedious but I know he is justified in it. I'll have to get out from under his thumb if I want to live my life as I see fit.  
"So, I have some vacation days coming up." I say quietly. He looks at me curiously. "I think I'll use them apartment hunting and get a place set up for me and jellybean."  
The sigh he lets out as he folds the paper makes me ache a little thinking about all I put him through, but I must stay firm. I will be raising my baby as I see fit, none of what society or he says will affect my decision on that.   
"Stiles you don't have to go, you and the baby can stay here as long as you want."  
"No dad this is a good thing, I need to get out and spread my wings. Get a place set up before jellybean gets here."  
"But stiles you are an unmated omega, you can't raise a child on your own." As soon as he says it I see the regret explode on his face, not enough for him to take it back though. But damn it still hurt to hear him say it.  
"Why not? I raised myself just fine after mom died." It's said so quickly and smoothly I doesn't even sound like the insult it is. I get up and leave the room without a backwards glance. Five minutes later I'm dressed and out the door dad is still sitting at the table. I guess I'll see him at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the wait wasn't too long. Again my grammar is terrible im sure. But I hope the story is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please don't judge me too harshly but I would love any and all constructive criticism. Please and thank you. Also sorry for grammatical errors I dont have a proofreader.


End file.
